The invention relates to firearms.
The invention has utility as an automatic, high rate of fire, firearm whereby it may be used for example, as a close-in ship-board defense against bombs, missiles or attack aircraft for launching large numbers of projectiles within a short period of time. The invention also has utility in hand guns such as a rapid fire pistol or rifle which may be disposable.
Currently, most firearms use cartridge ammunition which is mechanically fed to a barrel. Such firearms have numerous moving parts, tend to be heavy and complex, may jamb or be unreliable, and require elaborate delivery and loading systems to support the rate of fire. The rate of fire of automatic firearms of this type is limited by the time required to load the cartridge, seal the barrel, unseal the barrel and eject the empty case.
More recently, firearms have begun to utilise caseless ammunition which obviates the need to eject an empty case subsequent to firing. However, these firearms retain many of the problems of conventional firearms.